Jorgen Knudsen (1828-1878)
}} Biography Conversion to Mormonism In 1851, Jorgen's cousin, Jens Hansen, was in Copenhagen where he first heard and accepted the preaching of some missionaries from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (The Mormons). Three months after his baptism Jens was called as a missionary to preach on the Island of Fyen where much of his extended family lived. His first meetings were in the house of his parents and many of them and their extended family believed and joined the Mormon Church. This would include his cousins, Jorgen, Else Marie, Caroline and Kirsten. Journey to Utah Shortly after their conversion, Jorgen and his sister Kirsten left Denmark to join the Mormon Saints to Utah. It took six days to sail from Copenhagen to Liverpool (departed on 22 Dec 1853). They departed Liverpool 3 Jan 1854 on the Jesse Munn for a long voyage to America. They reached New Orleans on 20 Feb 1854. They reached St Louis on 11 Mar 1854. While in St Louis, the wife of fellow passenger Bendt Nielsen passed away. He would later marry Jorgen's sister, Kirsten. While in St Louis a second company of Scandinavian saints arrived and they would combine to form a very large wagon company under the leadership of Hans Peter Olsen. Departing on 15 Jun 1854. Records show that Jorgen (and sister Kirsten) traveled with the Hans Peter Olsen Company of 1854. His wife Ane Sophia traveled with her family in the 1853 Forsgren Company (for which her father was a principle diarist). Two sisters, Else Marie and Caroline, in the Secrist/Guyman Company of 1855. Family Life in Utah Jorgen arrived in Salt Lake City in late 1854. There he courts his wife, Anna Sophia Nielson (1833-1876), and by Jan 1855 they are married there. Their first child was stillborn in about Oct 1855. In 1856, they moved to Manti to be closer to Anna's parents. Ana Sophia appears on the 1860 US Census in the town of Moroni, UT (and her father is in Manti UT on in the 1860 US Census). In 1861 they left with others to settle the St. George area . Jorgen and his wife lived in Washington , about five miles from St. George , and they raised cotton. In 1866, the orphan niece (Betsy Maria Bybee (1860-1923)) of Jorgen's oldest sister (Else Maria Knudsdatter (1820-1866)) came to live with Jorgen's family and is listed on the 1870 US Census with them. Betsy would later marry and have many children of her own. In 1876 , the day after her baby was born, Anna died. Two weeks later the baby died. Jorgen was a farmer. He was also very musical and wrote many songs. He played the accordion and taught his son Christian to play. After Anna 's death, Jorgen moved to Benjamin where he died in 1878. Jorgen and Anna Sophia had 11 children, 7 of whom died before age 8. The couple and those seven children are listed on the family gravestone. Ane Sophia died just one day after delivering her last child in early Oct 1876. Jorgen died about two years later. Timeline * 1828 : Birth / Christening in Norup, Odense, Denmark * 1850-1852 : Conversion to Mormon Religion - joins Copenhagen Branch of LDS Church * 1853-Dec-22 : Jorgen and sister Kirsten leave Copenhagen for England * 1854-Jan-03 : Jorgen and sister Kirsten leave Liverpool for America * 1854-Mar-11 : Arrival in St Louis. * 1854-Jun-15 : Join the Hans Peter Olsen wagon company headed west. * 1854-Oct-5 : Hans Peter Olsen Company arrives in Utah * 1855-Jan-13 : Marriage to Anna Sophia Nielson (1833-1876) in Salt Lake City, Utah * 1855-Oct : First child is stillborn in Salt Lake City, Utah * 1856-Apr-11 : Marriage Sealing in the Salt Lake Endowment House * 1856 (Summer) : Jorgen and Anna Sophia move to Sanpete Co, Utah where they have three children. * 1860 : US Census for Moroni, Sanpete Co. Utah- * 1861-Dec : Move to Washington County, Utah - last seven children were born there. * 1866 : Adoption of orphan niece, Betsy Bybee. * 1870-Jul-06 : US Census - Washington Co Utah Residence * 1876-Oct-03 : Death (age 43) of Ana Sophia following birth of 11th child. * 1878 : Death of Jorgen Knudsen Census Records Denmark Baptismal Certificate Birth Date: 14 Mar 1828 / Christening Date: 16 Mar 1828 Christening Place : Norup, Odense, Denmark Father: Knud Jorgensen / Mother: Ane Marie Andersdr 1860 US Census : Moroni Utah Taken at Moroni, Sanpete Co, Utah. Family had settled there to be near Annie's parents. There are some wrong spellings and ages recorded on this survey. * 'Yorgan Knutson M/32 ' * Anna S Knutson F/27 * Christian Knutson M/3 * Annie S Knutson F/4 1870 US Census : Manti Utah Survey taken 06-July-1870 in Washington, Washington Co, Utah. / House #18 / * Jorgen Knudsen / M / 43Y / Born- Denmark / Ocp: Farmer * Annie / F / 36Y / Born- Denmark / Ocp: KeepingHouse - (wife) * Christian / M / 13Y / Born- Utah - (son) * Annie G / F / 11Y / Born- Utah - (daughter) * Joseph E / M / 9Y / Born- Utah - (son) * Betsey M / F / 10Y / Born- Utah - (orphan niece) * Malinda / F / 1Y / Born- Utah - (daughter) Gravestone Washington City Cemetery : Family gravestone lists Jorgen, his wife Ane Sophia and all of their children that died young: * Jorgen Knudsen : Mar, 14, 1828- Sept 24, 1878 * Ane Sophia Christiansen Nielsen Knudsen : Aug 22, 1833- Oct 3, 1876 And their children who died in the struggle to build Zion. * Jorgen Lamoni Knudsen : Oct 1855- Oct 1855 * Mariana Knudsen : Nov 15, 1862- Dec 29, 1864 * Anna Margaret Knudsen : Oct 22, 1864- Apr 27, 1868 * Caroline Knudsen : Oct 19, 1866- Apr 27, 1869 * Frids A Knudsen : June 16, 1871- June 26, 1871 * Sarah Artemesia Knudsen : Feb 27, 1873 - Mar 16, 1873 * Mabel Matilda Knudsen : Oct 2, 1876 - Oct 17, 1876 Research Notes # Jorgen's family shows in House #18 on the 1870 US Census for Washington township. But who is House #19? Another relative? From Where? # Other Wives - Caroline Ford / Mary Hansen / - Is there any documentation to support these other rumored marriages? # Kirsten Knudsen History #2 - These histories vividly tell of the Knudsen Family coming to America one year later than the Forsgren Pioneer Company. # Xmission list of Scandinavian Pioneer Companies - Nielsens and Knudsens are listed with the 1853 company, but not 1854 company. Kirsten's history references the 1854 company. # Hans Peters Olsen Company 1854 - LDS Pioneer Histories # FAS spelling of wife's name does not match what is on the gravestone. # FAS has a duplicate listing for deceased child Anne Margaret. This family has only 11 children. # Who is Betsey M that is listed in the 1870 census. I don't think it is a daughter but a niece? She does not appear on FAS References * Gravestone for Jorgen Knudsen - Find A Grave Memorial# 19407656 * John Forsgren Pioneer Company 1853 - Journal Exceprts and partial list of members. # Else Marie Knudsen Biography - This is a key document to clarify that Ana Sophia traveled in 1853, Jorgen and his sister Kirsten traveled in 1854 and Else Marie and Caroline came in 1855. Else had a child named Betsy that is found on the 1870 US Census living with uncle/aunt Jorgen and Ana Sophia in Washington UT. # Else Knudsen Genealogy - Ancestry chart for Else Knudsen - however, the identities of her paternal grandparents is in dispute. # Else Knudsen Biographies - Family data charts / photographs / histories